Siúil A Rún
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: During the new invasion of beings from another world has began, Erin is left trying to become who she wants to be while trying to support Dick as much as she could until things start to happen that leaves her to question herself and trying keep to separate worlds of hers is hard enough. Nightwing/Dick/OC
1. The Thoughts of Erin Aiden

_Five years ago, life was full of happiness and it was wonderful. Even though I was adopted by the one and only, Bruce Wayne, my childhood consisted of happiness. I became Kuroi and fought crime in Gotham. Dick then came and we were all a family. I became part of the Young Justice with Dick and made new friends. Then after what happened at the Justice League tower, things changed thanks to Vandal Savage. It seems things just started to go up in flames. _

_To say a happy life never had challenges would be a lie. When the original YJ team found out I was the niece of Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, I was bombed with questions. Dick finally told them to stop asking me questions and I later thanked him for it. _

_I know whoever is reading this they are wondering how the hell I was adopted by Bruce Wayne._

_My parents were killed in front of me when I was five years old from a unknown criminal. My mother was Hal's sister and my father worked for Bruce. With Hal being a Green Lantern, there was no way he could care for my well being. So Bruce adopted me._

_I do not resent my uncle at all. I understand the position he is in and I am actually glade I was able to live in Gotham. Bruce was my new father figure and to say that would be shocking. I do not really remember who my biological father was. I remember snippets of my mother though. Bruce later told me that my memory loss of them could be because of the trauma I went through or I was just too little at the time. Bruce would always tell me stories about my father though since the two of them were good friends. I remember how Bruce told me how my father came into his office one day speaking Gaelic just out of the blue. Bruce told me it was very comical on how my father suddenly froze and realized he was speaking Gaelic and not English. That was the day that Bruce found my father was Irish Gaelic._

_Living Gotham was a lot like my true hometown, Bludhaven. That's right, my parents and me lived in Bludhaven. _

_Back to the current events of now…_

_After Vandel Savage events during the New Year five years ago, I finished grade school and went to college in Gotham. I decided I wanted to be a teacher._

_I remember Barbara's reaction when she found out I wanted to be a teacher. She kept telling me of all the things I do on computers like writing programs and hacking, I wanted to be a teacher. My reason is that I can help children and influence them to be better people. I want to teach music and different languages to others. _

_I still protect Gotham at night but I have distanced myself from the Young Justice. It was not because of how much it has expanded. I would visit when I could and even spar with some of them. The reason why I distanced myself from them was partly because of school but also because of Dick. _

_Oh how I loved him so much. Ever since the day I met him and became Bruce's ward. I already had growing feelings for him. It wasn't until he became Nightwing that he confessed his love to me. I knew that while he was Robin that he had feelings for me. It was just a matter of time._

_But things changed like the seasons change. When Kaldur betrayed the team, Dick stepped up and became leader and took over. Even though I was not an active member at the time, I knew Kaldur had gone undercover. When I found out about this I was furious. I knew Dick was behind it. That and I hacked his computer._

_That was the turning point…_

_The trust I had in him was almost gone. It was after that I decided to do something drastic. I officially retired from the YJ team and took care of Gotham by myself._

_Here I am here today, I am Erin by day and Kuroi by night._


	2. The impossible tasks

_Sailing through the air like a bird was epic freedom for her. If she could wish anything, it would be the ability to fly._

"Sucks being human." She murmured to herself as she stood at the ledge of a building watching the night life of Gotham.

Kuroi tugged on her hood as the wind threatened to make fall down. Her uniform consisted of a heavy-duty black hoodie that was somewhat semi fitted. It came down just above her navel. She wore fitted black pants and combats boots. On her hoodie bore a symbol that looked similar to Nightwing's except it is red and it is placed on the chest area of her hoodie. On her waist was a utility belt that was designed for her. On her face was a mask that was also similar to Nightwing's.

She stood there watching the people of Gotham start to wake for the day as the sun starts to light up the sky.

"I guess I will get some sleep. Glade I am on summer vacation." She chuckled to herself.

It was in the afternoon and Erin was reading when she heard someone running down the stairs.

She looked over the back of the couch to see Tim running down them.

"Where's the fire at?" Erin asked Tim.

"Today is my day off and I am going to hang out with some friends." Time said happily.

"Go have fun squirt, you deserve it." Erin said with a smile.

He nodded and left.

"Reading again Miss Erin?" Alfred as he came into the room.

"Oh course I am reading. The sun hitting this comfy couch and it is the best way to read. Especially when you are reading the classics like Shakespeare except I am reading The Odyssey." Erin replied with a smile as she kept reading.

"The great poet Homer. Just let me know if you need anything." Alfred told her with a gentle smile as he left her to her reading.

"Will do."

Erin was reading when her smart phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She saw that it was someone from Mount Justice.

"Yes Nightwing?" Erin answered.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Wild guess when you are the only one who has this number so tell what you want. I am missing out on a great book right about now." Erin said with a smirk.

"Sorry to do this but I need your help with something. " He replied.

"Eitilt liom aonair anois.(1)" Erin replied.

"Technically you don't." Nightwing replied.

"What is it do you want." Erin snapping her book loudly enough for him to hear through her phone.

"I need a translator for something and you are the only who knows Irish Gaelic fluently." Said to her.

She let out a sigh.

"What am I translating?"

"A transmission that I intercepted from the Reach." He replied.

"Well then you can send it to the Bat computer so I don't have to zeta tube there." Erin replied.

"I really wanted you to come here to talk to you about some other things as well."

"Fine I will be there." Erin said hanging up on Nightwing.

"Bheirimse(2)" she muttered as she got up and out of the her reading spot.

"Hey Alfred I have to leave, I am being summoned by the one and only." Erin called as she headed to the bat Cave to change into her uniform.

When Erin arrived as Kuroi, everything was quiet. A little too quiet for comfort. As she ventured further she found Nightwing in the large room with a holographic computer open typing away.

"Bheirimse, tháinig mé anseo agus neamhaird tú dom. An-Rude.(3)" Erin said as she walked toward him.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come." He replied softly.

"So what did you want me to translate?" She said as she put the hood down.

"I had you come on false pretences." He replied not facing her as he continued working.

"Really now. So would you mind telling me why the hell I am here? I was in the middle of something." Erin said slightly bitterly.

"I found out you cut all ties to the Young Justice." He said bluntly.

"Kind of have two since I am going to college. I admit that it is summer break and all but I am going to Ocean City here soon to visit Carol." Erin as she stood next to him.

"So you are going to throw the things you worked on here away just like that?" he asked her.

"Calma síos!(4)" Erin said putting her hands up.

"I know you are lying about going to Ocean city." Nightwing told her, "Batgirl told me that you canceled plans so you could stay in Gotham."

"Oh My, the great detective found out. Arrest me." Kuroi said as she put her hands out in a humorous way.

"Its not funny. I need you here helping and helping the team."

"I am sorry but I am not needed here. Gotham needs me more than ever since Batman is on Rimbor." Kuroi told him as she closed the holographic computer that was in front of him.

"So you're abandoning me?" He asked turning to her finally.

.

"I would never do that to you. You asked me to come for help and I came even though you didn't have me translate anything but that is beside the point. I would never leave your side. You have known me for almost ten years and know that I love you more than anything, but there are things that i have to do where I will not be able to be by your side at all the times." She explained.

There was a silence that hung between the two of them.

"Have you ever heard the song called Scarborough Fair?" She asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I can't say." He replied turning his gaze from her.

"It's a old ballad from Great Britain, Yorkshire to be precisely. It is a song about two lovers. The man gives his once lover impossible tasks that she must complete to show her dedication to him. I cannot do the impossible tasks you are trying to give me. If you want to talk as real people, you know where to find me." Kuroi said as she walked away.

It wasn't the words that they exchanged that killed her; it was his silence that killed her the most. He did not stop nor did he say any last thought to her.

"Homer once said that Even the bravest cannot fight beyond his power." Kuroi said before completely leaving to go home.

Translations:

I fly solo now.

I swear

I swear, I came here and you ignored me. Very Rude.

Calm Down

AUTHOR"S NOTES :

_So as not to confuse any of you, the time line is right before Artemis goes under cover and that Dick does not know that Erin has found out about Kaldur. I wanted to show the strain between the two of them that is going on already before I get into the really deep stuff. The next chapter will be more about Erin and her past and her personality._

_Until next time :D_


	3. Past and Present

~13 years ago~

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Little Erin asked her mother as they walked through on of the parks in Bludhaven.

"He will not be back for awhile. He is on a business trip in Europe." Her mother replied.

"I miss him..." Erin sad sadly.

"There is no need to be sad. How about we give him a big lecture on being gone too long when he gets back."

"Alrighty." Erin said with a great big smile.

"Mommy, what happens if I ever get lost?" Erin asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask that?" Her mother asked.

"Ryan at school told me how he got lost in the city and it took him a really long time to get home." Erin replied.

"Hmm, maybe we should come up with a plan." Her said as she stopped and stood there while she held her daughter's hand.

"I know, how about you go to the nearest bench, any type of bench and stay there until someone finds you. If you stay in one place you will be found much easier." She told little Erin.

"And you will find me?" Erin asked happily.

"Always." Her mother replied with a motherly smile.

~~Year later~~

Erin was in the gardens behind the manor sitting on a bench. She sat there for an hour hoping someone would find her.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were." Bruce said when he saw her sitting there.

"I got lost so I stayed at this bench." Erin said with a smile.

"That is a very good thing to know. Who taught it to Erin?" Bruce asked her with a smile.

"My Mommy." She said proudly.

~Four years later~

Erin was peering from around the corner. She saw a boy her age with a sad look as Bruce showed him around the Manor.

Alfred had told her that his name was Richard Grayson that his parent's just passed away and that he was all alone like she was when her parents were killed.

She watches in curiosity, until Alfred saw her peeking around the corner.

"It is rude to stare and not introduce yourself Miss Erin."

Erin jumped at the notion that Alfred snuck up behind her without her knowing.

"I umm…" She stuttered.

"Gotta go." She said running past Alfred.

"Children these days." Alfred said with a smile.

Erin was in the library in the manor reading Charles Dickenson on the couch in the library.

She heard the door open and saw Richard come in.

"I'm sorry, I did mean to disturb you." He said.

"Its okay. I was had just finished the chapter that I was on. You must be Richard. My name is Erin." She said with a smile.

"Please just call me Dick." HE replied.

"Okay." She said with a grin as she sat up.

"Bruce told me that you live here as well."

"Yep, ever since I was five years old." She replied, "You will like it here."

~Present~

It was dark out and Erin was taking the night off. She lay on the very same that Bruce found her sitting on when she was little. She lay there as the silence of the night and the gentle chirps of crickets played their songs.

Her once tear stricken face was drying as she lay there thinking of the past.

"Why cant things go back to what it used to be before all of this?" She asked herself.

A memory flashed in her mind of Hal when the two of them were forced to do a mission together on Batman's order, that and she was the only non Green Lantern that the other Green Lanterns knew of.

The two of them were on a neighboring planetary system in Hals Sector. The two of them were tracking down some smugglers that were causing havoc on neighboring planets. They had found the smugglers but had was tied up with on of the smugglers while Kuroi knocked out the rest of the smuggling crew while Hal had only been dealing with one due to his ring messing up for some odd reason.

"_What a spot to be caught in! Letting __a girl__ fight my battles... while I mess around trying to get this __**power ring**__ to work." He had said to her._

_She smiled at he memory as she sat up and looked up in the night sky._

"_I wish you and Bruce were back on earth. I am so lost as it is." She said to herself._

_Erin glanced at her watch and saw that it was approaching eleven. She sighed and sat there staring the stars the glittered like gems._

It was the next day and Erin was at a dinner waiting for her friend, Anna.

Anna was her best friend her wanted to make it big at Broadway. She was truly talented in acting and singing even though she always put herself down.

"So sorry I am late. I had a first time taxi driver who got lost." Anna said sitting down across from Erin.

Anna had deep red hair and green eyes and wore a simple blue tank and jeans with converse shoes.

"How are you doing? I hear you are helping the Gotham Theater Company while on summer vacation." Erin commented as the Waitress brought them their drinks.

"Going good. It is awesome working with the theater company. Thanks for ordering my drink." Anna said with a smile.

Erin smiled at her friend.

"So how are you doing? Staying busy with you know what?" Anna asked.

"Yea been busy." Erin said before taking a sip of her water.

Anna was the only friend outside of the Justice League and Young Justice that knew of her hero work around Gotham and around the world.

"You seem sadden. Did something happen?" Anna asked.

"Just some guy issues."

"Is it Dick? I swear girl if he has done something to you I will beat him to a pulp." Anna said raising a fist.

"Then I wont tell you." Erin said simply as she sat there sipping her water.

"It does have something to do with him. If I see him I swear…"

"Swear what? He has become a workaholic and he barely sleeps and whenever I see him he creates a argument. I can not say hardly anything until her verbally pins me to where I cant say anything. All I can do is walk away and pretend nothing happened. What the hell am I to do?" Erin explained.

"Well him being a workaholic that poses a problem. Thought about writing a letter full of all your thoughts and feelings?" Anna asked, "Or you could email it to him."

"If I emailed it to him it would most likely go straight to trash and I really have no way of sending to him in a paper form." Erin said with a sigh.

"Well maybe you could give it to someone you trust to give it to him." Anna suggested.

Erin thought for a while until a thought struck her like a ton of bricks.

"Anna you are a genius." Erin replied to her friend, "He will get letter alright, I will give it to him personally."

~Author's notes~

OMG, I could not believe the reviews of have gotten so far and all I have to say is….THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS SO MUCH! You all are awesome. I love you all so much and I will try to not let you down. There will be another chapter after Wednesday due to school schedule. The next chapter will be full of shockers and revelations. So until next time :D


	4. Stress

Erin was playing on the piano in the living of the manor. She was playing a song that she had known since her childhood, or what she remembers from her childhood. As she played the song she softly sang until she came to the end.

"That was a beautiful song Miss Erin. May I ask what it is called." Alfred asked her.

"It's called Siu'il a Ru'in. It is a very old Irish song about a lover lamenting about her lover going to war and how she supports him." Erin said with a smile.

"It is a lovely song you have such a beautiful voice."

"Thank you Alfred. I appreciate it very much. I am going to be out very late on patrol." Erin told him as she got up from the piano.

"Will Master Tim be here or with you?" Alfred asked.

"Here, I have to go solo on this." Erin said with a smile.

"I wait for your return. Please let me know if you need anything while you are out."

"I will. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Erin said with a small wave before she left to go to the cave.

Erin was suiting up when Barbara came into the cave still suited as Batgirl.

"Whats up Barb, I haven't seen ya for awhile." Erin said as she finished suiting up as Kuroi.

Barbara didn't say anything while she went and sat down on the chair in front of the computer.

Erin finally looked at Barbara and watched her take her mask and saw the sadden look on her face.

"What's wrong Barb?" Wring asked.

"A Mission wrong today, terrible wrong." Barb said as she sat there.

"Who was it Barb." Erin asked in an emotionless voice.

"It was Artemis. I am so sorry Erin. I know you were friends with her and a feel awful." Barb said to her friend.

"Its okay Barb. Go home and get some rest. Tell Tim not to patrol tonight for I will take care of it tonight." Erin said as she put her mask on and went over to her motorcycle.

She revved the engine to life and left the cave.

Erin was almost to her destination in Bludhaven. Every time she went into the city it felt nostalgic and it brought new memories for her.

She made her way to the waterfront hoping her timing would be perfect.

Erin knew the truth behind Artemis's death and how she was still alive. Erin had intercepted Nightwing's communication with her and found out she was going undercover with Kaldur.

One thing that Batman taught her was always keep tabs on people close to you, even your own family.

She got to the warehouse where the meeting would take place and hid her cycle so if could not be seen by anyone.

Being close to Dick, she knew his way of operations, that and they trained together. They knew each other's secrets all too well.

He was so predictable and it was due to that it was so easy to hack into his files and find out the truth.

She hid her self behind some of the crates and saw Wally Artemis and Nightwing talking. Finally Kaldur arrived from another entrance into the warehouse. The four of them started talking until she finally made a appearance.

"Please Artemis, you do not have to do this." Kuroi said as she neared the group.

She could see the shock on NIghtwing's face.

"Kuroi…" Kaldur said to her.

"Hello Kaldur, how are you holding up?" Erin asked.

"I am doing good. It is good to see you." He replied.

"It is good to see you too thou I wish it was under circumstances." Erin replied, "Please reconsider this decision Artemis. You are leaving a life full of peace and harmony. Do not abandon that."

"I am sorry Kuroi but I have to do this no matter what. I have to do this because it will protect my family and friends." She replied as she puts a choker necklace around her neck. Her appearance changed and instantly knew that the necklace was a charm from Zantanna.

Kuroi stood there speechless as Artemis said good-bye to Wally. She knew that it was tearing apart the hearts of the two of them.

She clenched her fists as she watches Kaldur and Artemis leave.

"How the hell did you know we would be here?" Nightwing said in an angry tone.

"Rule number one that was taught to us by Batman. Keep taps on everyone, including those who are close to you, including family and friends. I knew about Kaldur's so called betrayal a long time ago." Kuroi said trying to keep her anger in check.

"You mean you knew this whole time and you didn't even tell me Erin?" Wally asked in shock.

"I had hoped Nightwing would tell me. Having trust in me but I was wrong. I wasn't betrayed by Kaldur at all. I was betrayed the one I loved." Kuroi said with clenched fists.

"That doesn't answer how you knew the meeting was here." Nightwing said in anger.

"It was easy actually. I hacked your files and found out about Kaldur and then I intercepted your communications with Artemis and found out the whole fake death act. I have to say, I learned from the best." Kuroi said with a glare.

"This is too much to handle." Wally said leaving the warehouse.

She couldn't blame him for leaving.

"Me betray your trust, how about you hacking into my files? Talk about betrayal there." Nightwing yelled at her.

"IF YOU TRUSTED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!"Kuroi yelled.

Nightwing was stunned to see a woman full of composer and never lettling anger get to her explode in front of her.

"I have tried to support you from day one, since Kaldur left. I have tried to be in two places at once and when I cut ties from one place you literally rip me to shreds. I protect Gotham because Batman is currently not here and I cannot get a hold my uncle to find out what the hell is going on in Rimbor thanks to the Reach. I have set my ultimate goal of taking care Bludhaven and living here aside to take up present matters beside school." Kuroi said in anger.

Nightwing stood there listening to her in shock. Not know how much stress his beloved Kuroi was under.

"I know ever since Jason died things have gone to hell and I finally was able to turn things around until you demanded so many impossible things from me that I finally had to cut ties in order for you to see what the hell is going on. Not only are you risking Kaldur's life but also Wally and Artemis. Now you just wounded one of you best friends and possibly ultimately alienated yourself from him and now you have alienated yourself from me. When will it end?" Kuroi explained on the verge of tears.

"Erin…" Nightwing said softly as he adverted his gaze to the ground.

"You have a family in Gotham who hasn't seen you in months who are waiting for your return. Tim keeps asking if you were coming home and I have to keep telling him I don't know because Nightwing is workaholic who is destroying himself." Kuroi said, "No more. I am done. I came here only to give you this envelope. You can decide to read it now or whenever. Just promise me to read it someday. When you read it I hope it is too late."

Kuroi took the envelope out of her utility belt as set it gently on a nearby crate.

She left a speechless Nigthwing in the wake as she went out of the warehouse and to her cycle to leave bludhaven and go back to Gotham. It would be a long two-hour drive back but she did not care. There were people in Gotham that needed her.

People who would never betray her trust.

Erin was standing in front of the grave of the suppose dead Artemis. She felt so fake knowing that Artemis was truly alive. The previous night, she had gotten home from Bludhaven and found Tim still awake. The poor kid was torn up about what happened to Artemis.

"Tá sé seo amhlaidh mícheart.(1)" Erin said to herself as she placed a small bouquet of Xeranthemums(2).

She could not believe that Dick would have his own friend do this. Her blood boiled but in a way she could understand his reasoning. She only wished that it were a different person who went in. A person like herself.

"Did you know my daughter?" a voice behind her asked.

"Erin turned and saw a wheel chair bound woman. She knew instantly who she was. Her name was Paula but she was formerly Huntress.

"I was a friend of hers at Gotham Academy." Erin replied with a small smile, "My name is Erin."

"I remember her talking about you. You were the student that helped her around the academy when she first got there and the two of you studied together." Paula replied.

"Yea, we stayed in contact when she went to college." Erin replied trying to keep her story solid, "She is a good friend."

"You speak as though she is still alive when she is not." Paula commented.

Erin faced her with a smile.

"The ones we lose are never gone for they are in our hearts and minds." Erin replied.

Paula was slightly taken aback by Erin's remark.

"I must be going. I am sorry for your loss. If you need anything let me know. Wally has my number so he can give it to you." Erin said before leaving Paula there.

Erin was on the verge of loosing it. To lie to someone's mother and pretending that their daughter was dead was the worst feeling ever. The things that Wally is going thorugh right now were unimaginable.

Translation:

Tá sé seo amhlaidh mícheart (Irish): This is so wrong

Xeranthemums: This is a type of flower that has the symbology of Eternity and Immortality. The reasoning behind this that when Erin tells Paula (aka Huntress, aka Artemis's Mother) she say that the ones we lose are never gone…the reason why I used Xeranthemums. It was a motif this I was using.

~Author's Notes~

I may have gone a little too deep in this but don't worry, this is not the climax just yet, I am just warming up : )


	5. Slice of life

"Thank you so much for helping me move into my new apartment Erin, I owe one big time." Barbara Gordon told Erin as they opened some of the few boxes they had left.

"I am surprised your father is letting you move into a place of your own." Erin said humorously as she unwrapped some breakables.

"As long as I am at least a block away from him I could get my own place. That's the draw back but in a way, if needed him he wouldn't be far." Barb said with a smile while Erin helped her.

"That's nice. It must feel like freedom to be on your own. Are you going to Gotham University this coming fall semester?" Erin asked Barb.

"Yea, not sure what I want to study but I will be attending, I got my acceptance letter a few months ago. How has your studies been going?"

"It is going good. Even though I am not taking any classes right now during the summer, I am staying busy still." Erin replied as she broke down the box she just emptied.

"How are things with you and Dick?" Barb suddenly asked.

"I don't know. He is not talking to me and he has been a workaholic ever since Kaldur left the team. When I left the team things got very heated between the two of us and now he has cut all communications. I even tried to call him numerous times and he won't tell me anything. The only updates about him and the team are from you and Tim. " Erin explained as she sat there on the floor.

"He has been completely off. He is not himself at all Erin. The other night he yelled at Tim because he wanted to go on patrol with you. Tim decided not too after being yelled at but I told Tim the next time he wanted to patrol with you that it would be fine. All he had to do is tell me instead of Dick." BArabara replpied.

"I am completely lost on what to do. For now I am just going to keep my distance from him and hope that he will stay safe."

"He told me that you hacked his server, is that true?" Barb asked with curiosity.

"Yes I did. Only to find out what he was up to. I could not go near him and I knew if I tried to pry any info from him he would be so angry and would shut down on me." Erin said in a sadden tone as she sat there staying at the carpeted floor.

" This is nothing like the incident with Zatanna. I remember how angry you got him for flirting with Zatanna and how much you secretly hated Zatanna for flirting back. I think that was the first time I ever saw the angry irish girl version of you. At first I thought it was kind of comical until it really upset you and that was when Dick finally confessed his love to you." Barb said fondly.

"I still really don't like Zatanna and not for flirting with Dick. I just do not like her personality. All that magic stuff drives me insane. Hell Barb, Hal drives me insane with his so call green lantern powers." Erin confessed comically to Barb.

"Oh my god I remember how Bruce forced the two of you to spend a day together. I thought you were going to kill yourself." Barb said laughing.

"Okay, at that time I was a little resentful to Hal for not taking care of me and he was playing the twenty questions game on me when all I wanted to do was just the day done and over with. Then that day I was forced to go off world with him…that was so hilarious." Erin said grinning.

The two of them were laughing at the memories of Erin and Hal having to spend quality time with each other.

"No matter how much of a failure it was, I still enjoyed myself. In the end I would learn a little about him and he would learn a little about me." Erin said fondly.

"You miss him don't you? Even though he is almost constantly gone, you were still able to see him and with him being off world right now it is killing you isn't it?" Barb asked.

"Yea a little. When I told you the whole Vandal Savage invasion at the tower, it really killed me having to use the scarecrow's fear gas on him in order to save him. Every time I saw him after that I kept telling him sorry until he finally told me I had to do what I had to do and he was glad it was me instead of someone else." Erin lamented.

"For not hardly knowing him, you two seem pretty close." Barb pointed out to Erin.

"In a way. Bruce will always be my father figure no matter what. When it comes to Hal…I cant explain it at all. I should hate him for leaving me and not taking care of me when my parents died. Yet I completely understand his reasoning for asking Bruce to take care of me. I know it probably killed him inside that he would not be able to take care of me and would have to watch from a distance as I grew up. May be that is why we are very close. Not because of family but because were missing from each other's lives for a long time that we are playing catch up." Erin confessed, "Don't tell anyone I told you this."

"My lips are sealed. I will not tell a soul. " Barb said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Erin replied.

"Have you been in any contact with Hal at all?"

"Only once, it was a few months ago. It only lasted a few minutes because of the whole Reach being here and how Green Lanterns are not allowed to be near them. He was only able to tell me that things are looking a little hopeful on Rimbor but there is a long way to go. He told that I needed to watch over Carol in Ocean City for him and to take care of myself." Erin replied with a small smile.

"Carol Ferris?"

"Yea."

"While Hal was gone, I saved her from Black Beetle. He was after some Ferris technology until I was able to deter him and got him to leave. Carol knew it was me and that I was Hal's niece."

"That's why you were gone for two weeks without a word. I remember Anna calling me trying to find where you were and even Dick did not know where you were." Barb said in a astonished tone.

"Yea sorry about that. I had to go off grid to make sure Carol would be okay so I had to lay low. That and she was kind of shaken up by Black beetle and I had suffered two cracked ribs thanks to that creep." Erin said with a smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I remember how worried Dick was and somewhat freaking out until he got the call from you that you were in Ocean City." Barb said with a slightly angry face.

"Yea, believe me when I say that I got a huge lecture from him over that stunt. I couldn't avoid going off grid, it was something I had to do until I knew Carol would be alright." Erin said with a innocent smile.

"Truthfully I would of done the same so your forgiven in my opinion but the same can not be said with Dick."

"Yea he still gives me grief over that when ever I was around him. By the way, guess what I was asked to do." Said excitedly.

"What?"

"Carol asked me to play the piano at one of the Ferris company banquets. I guess Hal told her I was a music major and wanted me to play." Erin said with a huge grin.

"That's awesome. When do you get to do it?" Barb asked excitedly.

"Just before the fall term starts. I hope Hal makes it back before then. That and his attendance is required." Erin replied.

"I am sure he will be back before then." Barb said with a comforting smile.

Erin left Barb's new apartment to just wonder around the city of Gotham. It was already night she was in her uniform as Kuroi.

Kuroi was sitting on one of the tallest skyscrapers just watching the scene before her.

The lights from the cars below looked like endless streams of light. The warm breeze came from the coast. Standing there reminded her why she became who she is now.

It was the innocent people of this city from the crime that took her parents so no one would have to go through what she had to go through.

A smile crept to her lips as she remembered the first night she became Kuroi. The pride she cared when she was little. She remember how she would tell criminals she help catch that she was Kuroi and not to forget. Bruce thought it was humorous.

Now it was more of a duty, an obligation.

She never hated being Kuroi.

If her parents were still alive they would be mortified at first but then they would be proud of her.

Kuroi smiled bigger at the thought of her parents.

"If they could see me now." she said to herself before she stepped off the edge of the building and released a grapple hook and sailed through the summer air.

The wind made her hood fall back and revealed her masked face.

As she neared the intended building she wanted to land on, she saw Robin there waiting for her.

"Hey there, long time no see." Kuroi said after she landed.

"Hey. Its feels like forever since we last patrolled here in Gotham." Robin said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual. Lets hope the night lasts a long time." Kuroi said with a smile.

~Author's notes~

I know this is really short but the next one will be really long and it will be amazing. I am also very sorry that it has taken a very long time to update. I have been so busy with my schooling.


End file.
